Pheonix challenge
by TYZO300
Summary: Just a one of the challenges i posted since i'm preoccupied with my other fics. Any and all are invited to take a whack at it if they want. Hope you enjoy the poem i made for each of them.
1. The Challenge

_**Hey There Tyzo300 here with an important update. So anyway I am writing chapters for each of my stories and will update them before Friday night. While I am doing that I made this fic to present challenges for any author who wants to take them (more specifically the ones who don't have a story), The poems are just there to legitimize this fic because the last time I just I just posted a challenge by itself and they just removed it. Each subject of the poems just represents what type of challenge I'm issuing. So you can just skip them and read the challenge then PM if you want it and I'll Make it official. So without further ado here's the first one.**_

* * *

><p>The phoenix flies over me<p>

Created by feelings of glee

And happiness and hope

But he isn't tied by a rope

He dies and comes back

When I'm feeling blue and black

He's a large bird

He's free...haven't you heard?

Just like the one he watches over

Keeping luck like a four leaf clover

Always going to protect

And I always know what to expect:

His help will never end

He will always be my friend

The challenge here is a Highscool DxD fic which can be of any rating of genre or rating with any plot. But there are two things: 1. It has to be harem fic 2. Part of the harem must include Riser Phenex's Peerage in it. Other than that anything else is up to you and you alone.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Remeber PM me If you want it.<strong>_


	2. The Peerage

_**Hello and welcome I set this up just for those who want to do it but do know who they are in case you missed the arc. For those who do know just ignore this part.**_

* * *

><p>Yubelluna is Riser's Queen and the strongest member of his peerage, also known as the Bomb Queen.<p>

A busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

Demonic Power: As a Queen, Yubelluna possesses all the powers of a knight, rook, and bishop thus giving her enhanced speed, strength, defense, and magical power.

Fire Magic: Yubelluna excels in fire magic. She uses powerful fire magic from her wand or hand that looks like a bomb explosion when hitting the target.

Flight: Being a Devil, Yubelluna can fly using her wings.

Mihae is his bishop. A dark haired young beauty wearing a kimono. Her black hair is long, reaching past her mid back with shoulder length side bangs framing her beautiful face which are kept together by white ribbon. Her kimono is a mixture of dark violet, pink, yellow and crimson color with white layers on the front.

Ravel Phenex the younger sister of Riser Phenex, the youngest sibling of the Phenex Clan, and a member of her brother's peerage. Like her older brother, she has inherited the powers of the Phoenix, and possesses the power of fire, wind, and immortality.

Ravel is a young girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Ravel wears a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

Immortality: While not shown yet, as a member of the Phenex Clan, it is likely Ravel shares her family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously.

Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phoenix, Ravel is capable of using fire-based attacks.

Flight: Being a Devil, Ravel can fly using her fiery wings.

Enhanced Magical Power: Being a Bishop, it can be assumed Ravel has an impressive amount of magical powers.

Tactician: Ravel has also shown herself to be somewhat of a strategist, taking note of various fighters.

Karlamine is one of Riser's Knights.

Karlamine is a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and geaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

Enhanced Speed: Karlamine possesses superhuman speed, capable of rivalling that of Yuuto.

Master Swordswoman: Karlamine is heavily skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fight on par against Yuuto in terms of sword skills.

Pyrokinesis: Karlamine is able to emit fire from her weapons to strengthen their attack power.

Siris is another of Riser's Knights.

Siris is a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage.

Siris' weapon is a giant Zweihänder that is mounted on her back when not in use. It features a black blade with silver edges, and has a black hilt with a red handle.

Enhanced Speed: As a Knight, Siris possesses increased speed and mobility.

Expert Swordswoman: Siris is skilled in swordsmanship.

Enhanced Strength: Siris is also strong physically, being able to wield the Zweihänder with ease.

Shock Waves: Siris was able to create powerful gust of winds and shock waves with her attacks.

Isabela- Riser's rook. Isabela is a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly opened, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pantleg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and butt, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pantleg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

Enhanced Strength and Endurance: As a Rook, Isabela possesses enhanced physical strength and endurance.

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Isabela has shown to be well verse in hand-to-hand combat.

Xuelan is the second of Riser's Rooks.

Xuelan is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead.

Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms. She does not wear any undergarments.

Enhanced Strength and Defence: As a Rook, Xuelan possesses enhanced physical strength and endurance. Her power as a Rook is on par with a Queen.

Kung Fu Expert: Xuelan is very skilled in Kung Fu which revolves around kicks.

Pyrokinesis: Xuelan can emit fire from her hands and feet to strengthen her attacks.

Ile and Nel are two of Riser's Pawns.

Ile and Nel are two very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist. Both of their chainsaws are colored blue, but they carry them in different-colored gym bags when not in use (Ile carries a blue bag, while Nel carries a red bag).

Promotion: As Pawns, Ile and Nel can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop.

Pyrokinesis: Ile and Nel can emit flames from their chainsaws.

Ni and Li, twin cat girls who are Riser's Pawns. Both wear quite revealing uniforms. Their eye color is opposite to their hair color; Ni's blue while Li's red. There dress consists of only black knee length skirt and white school blouse which seems to hug their body, exposing their lower part of breasts with their midriff. The difference is that Ni wears her yellow neck scarf outside the collar while Li's inside. Both have boxing gloves and combat shoes with guards, Ni's red while Li's blue which corresponds to their hair color. Ni keeps her knee length hair in a long braid while Li has her equally long hair in a ponytail and two antennae sticking out of their heads. Both also seem to have big yellow cat ears.

Marion, a pawn of Riser's peerage is a beautiful dark sandy blonde haired buxom beauty with light red eyes. She wears a modified version of a muddy colored maid uniform. The maid uniform was of knee length and sleeveless, showing no amount of cleavage. Her footwear consists of shin length muddy socks and matching sandals. There is a customary maid hat on her head. She wears wrist bands on her wrists modified to look like a part of her uniform. A white big bow on her hip. Her hair is parted in the middle and styled in such a way that no amount of hair is at her back and long side bangs which falls on top of her breasts.

Bürent, also a pawn is a busty lady with misty purple hair which is parted in the middle extending to side bangs which frames her heart shaped face and light blue eyes. Her maid uniform is also varied to show a large amount of cleavage and knee length too. A white bow on her back. She wears fingerless, elbow length black gloves. On her feet she has normal black sandals. She also wears a choker around her neck, but it looks like a part of her dress; too black.

Shuriya a creamy skin girl is also a pawn of Riser's peerage. She wears the most revealing dress among all the girls. She wears some sort of white ornament with a red jewel resting on her hairline. Her hair is tied in an accessory which keeps her grey hair like a coconut tree's leaves; spreading in all direction except on her front and two long bangs framing her face. Her big breasts are kept modest by only a modelled black bra held only by straps of clothing. To cover her nether regions she wears underwear matching her bra with three straps on either side protecting it from falling. A white loin cloth with frills falls from the elastic of her underwear to her shin. And a black similar cloth on her hip dangling till her ankles. A white choker with a blue jewel dangling from it, is around her neck. She holds a long pink scarf in her hands to complete her dressing.

Mira the last of the pawns.

Mira is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face.

Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

Promotion: Being a Pawn, Mira can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop.

Expert Combatant: Mira is an expert combatant using martial arts which she uses together with a wooden staff.

Pyrokinesis: Mira has the ability to emit fire from her staff which is used to increase the destructive power of her attacks.

Enhanced Strength: Mira has shown that she possesses high strength despite her small size.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>There I hope it helps whoever takes the challenge.<strong>_


End file.
